Véletlen
by Sehery
Summary: Az új felügyelő rászál Lavira, és a dolgok elfajulnak. Leverrier kell egyedül a védelmére.
1. Chapter 1

Nem tudom, miért kezdtem el írni, de megszerettem.

Leverrier a fiút nézte, akit felkísértek az összetákolt pódiumra. Nem viselt mást csak a szürke nadrágját. Félmeztelenül állt a két tagbaszakadt férfi között. A fejét lehajtotta és dacosan összeszorította az ajkait. Könnyedén elrohanhatott volna, de hagyta, hogy hozzá láncolják az emelvényen álló kerethez. A feje fölé láncolták a karjait, és szembe állították a tömeggel.

Az új felügyelő gyűlölettől izzó tekintettel nézett a fiúra. Hevesen kiabált, ahogy a tömeg felé fordult.

- Ez a kölyök megszegte a szabályokat! Információkat tartott vissza, nem engedelmeskedett a parancsoknak! Ez a büntetése annak, aki nem tiszteli a rendet és céljait! – Intett az egyik hátul álló férfinak, aki egy ostorral lépett elő.

Lavi megragadta a láncait és összeszorította a fogát, hogy felkészüljön bármire.

A mögötte álló férfi meglendítette az ostort, és lecsapott a fiú meztelen hátára. Lavi meg sem nyikkant, de a teste akaratlanul is összerándult a fájdalomtól.

Leverrier nem szívlelete a krónikásokat, de feleslegesnek tartotta a korbácsolást.

Lavi feljajdult a következő ostorcsapástól. Az ostor vörös hurkákat hagyott hátán és az oldalán.

- Ááh! – Kiabálta egy különösen erős ütéstől, ami feltépte a bőrét és kiserkent a vére.

A kínzója megállt, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát. A felügyelő pedig Lavihoz lépett.

- Már megértette, miért kapja ezt? – Kérdezte a fülébe suttogva.

- Meg… - válaszolta a fiú a foggát csikorgatva.

- Akkor megértette, hogy mi a bűne? – A felügyelő hangja a győzelme fölötti örömmel.

- Nem… nem vagyok bűnös – morogta Lavi.

A felügyelő arca vörös lett a dühtől.

- Folytassa! Addig üsse, amíg mozog!

A kínzómester újra lecsapott, és ezúttal már az első csapására vérserkent.

Lavi egyre csak jajgatott, ahogy az ostor vörös hegeket hagyott a hátán. Az oldala is tele volt sebekkel, amiből a karjára is jutott bőven. Az egész háta szinte már eleven seb volt, és hangosan zokogott a fájdalomtól.

- Húzza le a nadrágját! – Parancsolta felügyelő.

A kínzó vállat vonva lette az ostort és Lavihoz lépett. Ki akarta gombolni a nadrágját, de Lavi rugdosni kezdte.

- Nem! Hagyjon! – Kiabálta.

A tömegből többen felhördültek, de senki nem tett semmit.

Egy hangos repedéssel leszakította a vergődő fiúról a nadrágját, felfedve a meztelen testét mindenki előtt. Csak pár foszlány maradt a lábszárán. Vékony combjait összeszorította, de az ágyékát ebben a helyzetben képtelen volt eltakarni.

A kínzója újra felvette az ostorát, és lecsapott a kapálódzó fiúra. A csapás Lavi vékony combjának a puha bőrét érte.

Lavi szinte visított a csapástól. A láncait rángatta, de elmenekülni nem tudott, csak körbe fordult, így a következő csapás szemből érte. A vörös hurka egyből megjelent a csípőjétől lefelé indulva végig haladt az ágyéka alatt és combjáig.

A kínzója pedig újra lecsapott rá. Vörös hurkák jelentek meg a fenekén és a combján is. A vére a padlóra és a legközelebb állókra fröccsent.

Már nem kapálódzott, csak ernyedten lógott a láncain, és kétségbeesetten zokogott.

Mindenki csak mereven bámulta a borzalmas jelenetet. A legtöbben elborzadva nézték a szenvedését, míg mások elégedetten.

Ha nem állítják le, akkor a fiú meg fog halni, és újra hátrányba kerülnek. A felügyelő pedig nem akart leállni.

Ő maga indult el az emelvényhez. Feltrappolt a lépcsőn, a tömeg legnagyobb döbbenetére. A felügyelő szinte azonnal neki ugrott.

- Hogy merészeli! Hagyja ott! Még nem volt elég!

Leverrier nem törődött a kiabálásával. Laivhoz sétált és óvatosan átkarolta, hogy megtartsa, amíg szabadítja a kezeit.

A fiú szinte magánál sem volt, csak vinnyogott, amikor hozzá ért. A fiú átkarolta a nyakát, amint kiszabadultak a kezei. A nyakába temette az arcát, és hangosan zokogott.

- Ha meghal, elvesztünk még egy ördögűzőt – nézett dühösen a felügyelőre. – Ha megöli azzal nem ér el nála semmit.

Leverrier óvatosan a karjába vette a fiút és elindult vele a gyengélkedőre.

Érdemes elolvasni a következő fejezetet. Ott indulnak be az események.


	2. Chapter 2

Leverrier meglepődve emelte fel a fejét. Az irodája ajtaján Lavi lépett be. A fiú már jobban volt, de még szomorúbbnak tűnt. Párnapja a másik kirendelt felügyelő megkorbácsoltatta, hogy példát mutasson. Akkor ő szedte le a fiút a láncokról és állította meg a korbácsolást, mielőtt meghalt volna. Nem csak az ingét vették le róla, de a végén a nadrágját is leszaggatták róla. Teljesen meztelenül vergődött a láncain mindenki előtt. Az ostor pedig feltépte a combja és a feneke puha bőrét, de nem csak a hátát érték a csapások, de a mellkasát is. Még az ágyékát is. Az emberek pedig idegesen és rémülten nézték a kétségbeesetten zokogó fiút, de rajta kívül senki sem tett semmit.

A kölyök pedig úgy kapaszkodott bele, mint az utolsó szalmaszálba.

- Köszönöm, hogy segített – mondta csendesen a fiú.

Leverrier csak vetett rá egy lesújtó pillantást, mielőtt visszatért a papírjaihoz.

- Csak nem értem miért segített. Hiszen utálja a fajtámat. – Lavi leült az asztala előtti székbe, és mereven bámulta.

Leverrier továbbra sem foglalkozott a kölyökkel.

- Ennyire utálja az új felügyelőt, vagy tudja, miért korbácsolt meg valójában?

Leverrier megmerevedett a szavaitól. Pontosan tudta mit akart a felügyel. Az ágyába akarta vinni Lavit, csak a fiú tiltakozott, és ezért kellett szenvednie.

Letette a tollát és felnézett a fiúra.

- Nem fog megállni, ugye tudja.

Lavi vállat vont, de az arca mást mondott.

- Én pedig nem fogom önként odaadni magam, de megzsarolt. Jijin fog bosszút állni, ha nem teszem meg.

Leverrier a hajába túrt. fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne.

- Menjenek küldetésre, akkor okkal tud távol maradni.

- Miért segít? – Kérdezte a fiú újra.

Leverrier értetlenül nézett a fiúra.

- Nem ezért jött? Különben is miért fontos ez?

- Utál engem és mégis segít.

- Bajban van, mégis az érdekli, hogy…

- Voltakép lenne egy kérdésem – fordította el a fejét Lavi. – Ha annyira utálja bizonyára tud ellen valamit, amitől egy életre megundorodik tőlem.

Leverrier a sajgó halántékát kezdte elmaszírózni.

- Csak azért segítettem, hogy ne legyünk hátrányban.

- Az sem segít, ha egy férfi, folyton belém akarja verni a farkát! – vágott vissza a iú sértődötten.

- Ismerem őt, rajtam kívül semmitől sem undorodik.

- Akkor mondja azt, hogy már maga elkapott. – A fiú kérlelően nézett.

- Nem hinné el.

- Akkor tegye meg!

Leverrier leesett állal nézett az előtte ülő fiúra. Nem egyszer gondolt már a fiúra, de sosem akart átlépni a fantázia határait.

- Ezt meg, hogy képzeli! – Csattant fel, de Lavi újra felcsattant.

- Akkor maga se bámulja a fenekemet!

Leverrier szégyenkezve elhallgatott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Lavi tudja.

- Pontosan tudom, hogy nem fogom megúszni, csak szeretnék neki bemutatni. És este oda kell mennem.

- Miért velem? Bárki megfelelne, nem?

- Magát utálja a legjobban.

Leverrier mélyet lélegzett, hogy lecsendesítse magát.

- Biztos benne, hogy ezt akarja? Ha elkezdjük én sem fogok megállni közben.

Lavi lehajtotta fejét.

- Tudom, de ha már úgyis megtörténik már akkor had döntsek én. – Felállt és oda sétált a férfihoz. Keze finoman megérintette a férfi ágyékát. A nadrág alatt Leverrier merev szerszáma neki feszült a cipzárjának. – És maga is akarja.

- Elég ebből! – Tolta el a fiú kezét.

- Még szűz vagyok, de bármit teszek magának – térdelt le Leverier elé, és a kezeit a férfi térdére tette. – De neki nem akarom megadni, a győzelmet.

- Ez nevetséges – háborgott Leverrier elfúló hanggal. Nehezen tudott ellen állni a fiú teljes felajánlkozásának. A benne lévő tisztesség ellen akart állni, de a perverz énje már sorolta, hogy mit kéne tennie a fiúval.

- Bármit meg teszek – hajtotta az ölébe a fejét, és az arcával hozzá simult a combjához. A keze pedig felcsúszott a combján az ágyékára. Ügyetlenül simogatta a férfi merevedését a nadrágján keresztül. – Amit csak akar. A legbelső kívánságait is teljesítem…

Leverrier mélyet lélegzett, hogy nyugodtan tudjon üllni.

Lavi feljebb emelkedett és az arca az ágyékához simult. Az ajkai ügyetlenül tapadtak a nadrágjára, és tapogatták a merev szerszámát.

Leverrier képtelen volt már ellen állni. Megragadta Lavi csípőjét és magához húzta. Az ölébe ültette, hogy szemben legyen vele. Erős karjaival átkarolta, és ajkai a nyakát és az arcát kezdték el csókolgatni. Nagyon kívánta a fiút, ahogy itt ült az ölében, és hajlandóan bármire. Kezei Lavi hátát és fenekét markolászták simogatták. Felkapta a fiút, aki rémülten kapaszkodott meg a vállaiban. Ledobta a fiút a kanapéra és rávette magát. Széttárt combjai közé térdelt, és a nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni.

- Nem is gondolod mennyire kívánatos vagy – húzódott el egy pillanatra tőle.

Lavi arca teljesen kivörösödött és fátyolos szemmel nézett fel rá.

- Vedd le. – Lavi ingének a szegélyért nyúlt, ő pedig engedelmesen megemelkedett, és kibújt a pólójából.

Leverrier most végre megfigyelte a fiú félmeztelen testét. Bár külsőre soványnak tűnt, mégis izmos volt. Még az alkatát sem tudta volna lányosnak mondani. A csípője keskeny volt, és derek pedig még karcsúbb, de mellkasa férfiasan kiszélesedett.

Kezei végig simítottak a karcsú derekán, le a csípőjére. Megszorította, és előre hajolva megcsókolta. Lavi meglepődve fogadta Leverrier nyelvét a szájába. Először csak óvatosan viszonozta a férfi csókját. Leverrier mesterien csókolta meg, nyelve az övét simogatta, és feltárta a szája minden rejtett pontját. Halk nyögéssel viszonozta a csókot.

Leverrier kibontotta az övét és lehúzta róla a nadrágot, de az ajkai nem hagyták el Laviét.

Lavi megemelkedett, hogy segítsen lehúzni a nadrágját, de megakadt a csízmájában.

A férfi elhúzódott tőle, és lehúzta az egyik csízmáját. Lavi felült és lerángatta a másikat is. Anyaszült meztelenül ült a kanapén és várakozóan nézett fel Leverrierre. Az ágyékán is vörös volt az a kis pamacs, ami körül vette a petyhüdt szerszáma tövét. Máshol nem is volt még szőrős sem. Az ostor csapásainak még nyoma sem maradt.

- Gyere – megragadta Lavi tarkójánál fogva, és az ágyékának nyomta az arcát.

Lavi engedelmesen dörgölte az arcát hozzá. Kezei maguktól emelkedtek fel és gombolták ki a nadrágját. Kemény szerszámja szinte kipattant a nadrágjából. Lavi a tövét kezdte elcsókolgatni, míg az egész arcához simult.

Leverrier a kezével próbálta irányítani Lavi mozgásait.

Nyelve gyakorlatlanul nyalogatta az oldalát. Egyik keze megragadta a keményszerszámot és verni kezdte.

- Ah – nyögött fel a fiú nyelvének a játékától. Nem volt ügyes, de élvezte a lelkesedését.

- Ez így jó? – Nézett fel Lavi.

Leverrier leült a kanapéra és újra magához húzta Lavit.

- Nyisd ki a szád!

Lavi kitátotta a száját és hagyta, hogy Leverrier behatoljon. Ajkai lazán fogták körbe a kemény húst. Fürge nyelve pedig végig siklott a csúcs nedves bőrén. Nem tudta az egészet a szájába venni, így az egyik kezével megragadta, és hevesen húzogatta rajta bőrt.

Leverrier ujjai gyengéden simogatták a fiú tarkóját. Igazán élvezte, hogy elcsábította a fiú. Utálta be vallani, de szerette a nők mellet az ilyen korú fiúk társaságát. Lavi legalább csinos volt, és kész volt bármire, amit csak kívánt tőle. Csak kikellett találnia, mit is tegyen.

- Bármit megtenne? – Kérdezte a fiút.

Lavi felemelte a fejét, és kérdően nézett fel rá. Az ajkai dagadtak voltak és nedvesek voltak.

- Mindent megteszek – válaszolta őszintén. – Amit csak kér.

- Maszturbálj – fogta meg a könyökénél fogva, és felállította.

Lavi elpirulva ragadta meg a saját félkemény szerszámát. Ujjai lazán fogták körbe a puha bőrt, és gyengéden simogatta.

- Simogasd is magad – megragadta a kemény szerszámát, és a látványra kezdte simogatni magát.

Lavi másik keze a mellbimbóját csipkedte, és utána lesiklott a hasára, és a combjára.

- Így? – Kérdezte lihegve Lavi.

- Nagyon jó vagy – Leverrier le sem tudta venni a szemét a fiúról. – Gyere ide – intett neki. Lavi oda lépett mellé és feltérdelt hozzá az ágyra.

- Vetkőztess – parancsolta a fiúnak.

Lavi ujjai fürgén gombolták ki az ingének a gombjait. Miközben lehúzta róla az inget kezei végig simítottak a széles vállain.

Leverrier keze a fiú szerszámát kezdte el simogatni. Lavi felnyögött és a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Ennyire felizgatott, egy kis simogatás? – Kérdezte a fiútól mosolyogva.

Lavi némán bólintott, és tovább vetkőztette a férfit.

Leverrier elégedetten mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a fiú fürgén vetkőztette.

- Térdelj a fejem fölé – dőlt hátra a kanapén, Lavi pedig engedelmesen a feje fölé térdelt. Kérés nélkül előre hajolt és a szájába vette a merevedését.

- Szép feneked van, kemény – Lavi combjai pedig a hóna alatt voltak így a kezei könnyedén hozzá fértek a fenekéhez. Finoman rácsapott a fenekére, aminek egy hangos nyögés volt az eredménye. Széthúzta a kemény félgömböket és megnyalta a nyílását.

- Ah! – Lavi hátra vetett fejel nyögött föl.

- Tetszik? – Kérdezte a fiút vigyorogva. Élvezte, hogy a fiú ennyire fogékony. Ujja hegyével finoman körbe tapogatta a nyílást és óvatosan nekifeszült. Meglepően könnyedén hatolt be. Eltolta magától Lavit és felült

Lavi fél térdre emelkedett és az egyik lábát átkarolta.

- Rosszul csinálom? – nézett rá ijedten.

- Azt mondta, hogy szűz. – Nem tudta, hogy miféle játékot űz vele a kölyök, de nem fogja lóvá tenni.

- Az is vagyok… Legalább is férfival nem voltam – fordította el a fejét elvörösödve.

- Akkor mivel magyarázza ezt? – Lefogta a fiút, és két ujját durván bedugta a nyílásába.

- Hé! – Ragadta meg a fiú a csuklóját. Összeszorította a fogait, hogy elfojtsa a nyögéseit.

- Olyan könnyedén mozognak benned az ujjaim… - sziszegte a fülébe, de Lavi a vállára csapott.

- Mert megmosakodtam! – Háborgott megszégyenülten. – Mert azt mondta, ha mocskos leszek, meg is eteti velem, amit kikapart!

Leverrier megdöbbenten nézett a reszkető fiúra. Milyen borzalmakat mondhatott még neki?

Lavi oldalra fordította a fejét és dühösen szuszogott, mintha a sírását akarná elfojtani.

Leverrier előre hajolt és egy csókot nyomott az arcára. Az egyik keze a hátát simogatta a másikkal pedig a combjai közé nyúlt. Gyengéden simogatta a belsőcombját, de Lavi elfordította a fejét.

- Bocsánat – fúrta az arcát Lavi hajába. – Nem leszek újra durva. – Puha csókokat adott a hajára és a nyakára, miközben a keze lejjebb tévedt a combján.

- Mmhppf – Lavi próbálta elfojtani a nyögéseit kevés sikerrel.

- Jó, ugye? – Leverrier ujjai a nyílását kezdte ingerelni, és óvatosan behatolt.

- Ah! Igen – nyögött fel Lavi, és a fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta.

Leverrier ujjai még mélyebbre nyomultak, és sikerült megérinteniük egy különleges pontot Lavi testében.

- Aah! – Nyögött föl Lavi és hozzá simult a hátával Leverrier mellkasához simult.

Leverrier pedig válaszul belecsókolt a nyakába. Élvezte, hogy a fiú megremeg a karjaiban.

- El fogom venni a szüzességed – suttogta a fülébe. Megragadta a karjait, és szembe fordítva magával lefektette a kanapéra.

- Folytassa – motyogta Lavi elfordulva.

Leverriernek sem kellett több. Újra simogatni és csókolgatni kezdte. A szája Lavi mellbimbójára tapadt és szívogatni és nyalogatni kezdte. Ujja pedig újra behatolt a szűz nyílásába.

- Ah! – Nyögött fel Lavi az élvezettől.

Ujja folyamatosan mozgott a fiú testében. Lavi pedig igazán fogékony volt. A combjait széttárta, hogy több hozzáférést adjon Leverriernek.

- Akarlak – Leverrier megragadta a combjait és felemelte a lábait egészen Lavi mellkasáig. Nyelvével nyalogatni kezdte a nyílását.

Lavi cincogó hangon felvihogott. Csillogó szemekkel nézett fel Leverriere.

- Sajnálom, csiklandozz a bajsza – szabadkozott.

Leverrier sötéten nézett vissza rá. Bele fog adni mindent. Nyelvével hevesen megnyalta a kicsiny nyílását és behatolt, amennyire csak bírt.

- Aih! – Nyögött föl kéjesen Lavi és egész testében megreszketett.

Leverrier nyelve fürgén mozgott a fiúban, utánozva, ahogy majd a vesszőjével fog a testébe hatolni.

Lavi hangosan nyögött és vonaglott a kéjtől. Keze megragadta a vesszőjét, és gyengéden simogatta magát.

- Ne simogasd magad – húzta el róla kezét Leverrier. – Majd velem fogsz élvezni.

Lavi csalódottan nyögött föl, és a hajába túrt.

- Istenem – nyögött Lavi. – Kérem!

- Mit kérsz? – Emelte fel a fejét Leverrier.

- Én… nem tudom… - motyogta Lavi és felfelé emelte a csípőjét.

Leverrier rávigyorgott és a benyálazott ujjaival a fiúba hatolt. Lavi felnyögött és magától kezdte el mozgatni a csípőjét az ujjakon.

- Úgy látom készen állsz – Leverrier megragadta a szerszámját és a csúcsával ingerelni kezdte Lavi nyílását.

- Ah! – Nyögött föl Lavi és a csípőjét Leverrier felé tolta.

Leverrier előrehajolt s megcsókolta. Lágyan érintkeztek az ajkaik, és a nyelve gyengéden simogatta Laviét. Lassan nyomult előre, miközben Lavi reakcióit figyelte. Minimális ellenállásba ütközött a behatolásnál. Bár lassan mozgott egy pillanatra sem állt meg, míg tövig nem hatolt.

Lavi reszketve ölelte át a vállait, és lábai a derekára fonódtak.

- Ez olyan jó… - nyöszörögte az élvezettől elfúló hangon.

Leverrier csak nehezen fogta vissza magát. Az alatta lévő fiú, annyira forró és szűk volt. A legjobb, amit az életében tapasztalt. Kezdettben lassan húzódott ki és csúszott vissza, kéjes nyögéseket kicsalva mindkettejükből. De ahogyan, könnyebbé vált a mozgása úgy kezdett gyorsítani a tempón, mindkettejük örömére.

- Oh, igen! – Kiabálta Lavi a testét hullámokban lerohanó kéjtől.

Leverrier hangos csattanásokkal csapódott Lavi csípőjének. Minden lökését viszonozta és hangosan nyögött minden érintésétől. Az arca kipirult, és izzadtság borította be az egész remegő testét.

A férfi előre hajolt, és megcsókolta a fiút. Egyik karjával átkarolta a derekát a másikkal elhúzta a válláról a kezét, és összefonta vele az ujjait. Együtt nyögtek bele a csókba, a testük pedig egy ritmusra mozdult.

Lavi teste egyre hevesebben reszketett, és a combjai remegni kezdtek. Szinte teljesen összeszorult a férfikörül, ahogy az orgazmusa édes görcsei megrázták a testét.

Leverrier úgy érezte elég számára a látvány is, nem csak az a hihetetlen érzés, amit Lavi okozott neki.

Lavi egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. Az arca teljesen kisimult, és a fejét kicsit hátradöntve egy édes-kéjes nyögéssel élvezett el. Teljesen magához szorította a férfit, és az ujjai olyan erősen szorították a kezét, hogy teljesen elfehéredtek az új hegyei.

Leverrier megtámaszkodott a karján, hogy ne nyomja össze a fiút. Ő maga is egy hangos nyögéssel kezdte ontani magából a nedveit. Ilyet még nem tapasztalt. Ilyen erőteljes és hosszú orgazmusa még nem volt.

Puha csókokat adott a pihegő fiú nyakára. Lavi egyetlen szemével álmosan nézett fel. Keze ügyetlenül simogatta a férfi széles hátát. Dús pillájú szeme lassan lecsukódott, ahogy elaludt a férfi karjaiban.

Leverrier megpróbált kibújni Lavi alól, de a fiú álmában még mindig bele csimpaszkodott. Este még nem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz vele, és az új felügyelővel. mit tesz vele, vagy hogyan bünteti meg. A hiúsága azonban nem engedte, hogy átengedje másnak.

- Mi az? – Emelte fel a fejét Lavi Leverier széles mellkasáról. – Csak had pihenjek még egy kicsit…

- Miért engem választott? – Kérdezte meg a fiút hirtelen.

- Mert utálják egymást – vont vállat. – Engem is utál, csak még most sem értem miért segített nekem.

- Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy utálom – fortyant fel Leverrier, maga sem tudta, hogy miért.

- Hiénának nevezett… - nézett félre, de még mindig LEverrier mellkasán pihentette az állát. – A legtöbb ember, gyűlöl minket. Azt gondolják, hogy minket csak a háborúk érdekelnek, de ez nem igaz. A történelem nagy eseményei nem csak háborúk. Esküvők, békekötések vagy egy báty önfeláldozása, hogy a testvérének legyen ereje harcolni. Én nem soha nem akartam mást, csak látni a világot, de az első dolog, amit láttam, halomba rakott hullák voltak…

Leverrier vigasztalóan ölelte át. Furcsa volt, bele látni a világba egy krónikás szeme által. Furcsán érezte magát, ahogyan magához ölelte a fiút.

- Miért csinálta? – Kérdezte újra Leverier, hogy elterelje a figyelmét. – Nem fél, hogy kegyetlenül meg fogja büntetni?

Lavi megmerevedett, és eltűnt a szeméből a csillogás. Szomorú arccal nézett félre, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Azok a szörnyűségek, amiket ígért… úgyis meg fogja tenni. Akármit teszek, lehetek bármennyire engedelmes, akkor is bántani fog. – Magyarázta szomorúan. – Mert ő ezt élvezi, a félelmet és a fájdalmat.

- Nem fogja.

Lavi értetlenül nézett vissza rá.

- Tessék?

- Nem fogja bántani, mert nem engedem – jelentette ki Leverrier. Kikászálódott Lavi alól, aki továbbra is értetlen arccal nézett rá.

- Miért?

- Mert… - Leverrier elhallgatott. Itt állt meztelenül egy fiatal fiú előtt, aki kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rá, és nem tudta mit mondjon neki. Mi lenne az a normális és elfogadható ok, amiért megmenti. – Beszélek vele. – A ruháiért nyúlt és elfordulva öltözködni kezdett.

- Megvárjam?

Leverrier a válla fölött a fiúra nézett.

Lavi a kanapén ült és megtámaszkodott a kezein. Szinte már ártatlanul nézett fel rá. Semmi sem takarta meztelen testét. Szinte hívogatta az édes ifjúsága. Szerette volna azt mondani, hogy menjen a szobájába, és ott várja.

- Menjen aludni – vágta rá a kelleténél durvábban. Nem tehette, nem eshetett bele ebbe újra. Bár mennyire is kívánta a fiút, nem tehette.

- Renden – bólintott Lavi, és lekászolódott a kanapéról. Elkezdte összeszedni a szétszórt ruháit. – Köszönöm. Hogy segít nekem- mondta őszinte hálával.

Leverrierbe hirtelen belenyílat a bűntudat. Az a másik férfi erőszakkal akarta maga alágyűrni, ő pedig a védelem ért cserébe vitte az ágyába. Nem használta ki ő még rútbabul a fiút?

- Jó éjt! – Intett Lavi, és kisurrant az ajtón. Csak az illata és az emléke maradt utána. Leverrier sóhajtva simította hátra a haját. Elég örült dologba keverte magát, egy numera miatt. Igaz, fergeteges numera miatt. Nem lesz könnyű beszélgetés, de rá fogja venni, hogy hagyja békén a fiút.


End file.
